dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:LEGO Planet
LEGO Earth? *There are many official LEGO sources which refer to this planet as "Earth". However, in the Dino Attack RPG, it is renamed "LEGO Planet" in an effort to distance this planet from the real-world planet Earth. This is due to the many LEGO-exclusive locations and islands, as well as the unique timeline followed by Dino Attack RPG.' "LEGO Earth", on the other hand, exists in another galaxy and bears more semblance to Earth in terms of geography and timeline, albeit with licensed LEGO themes such as Indiana Jones and Batman. ' Seriously, PeabodySam? I can see why you like to personally keep using the LEGO Planet title (though my characters keep using the name Earth due to several of them being involved enough in space to refer to the planet by a name that is easier to remember by all species), and I can tolerate a rename of the system to "LEGO System," but to create another copy of Earth entirely for the purpose of a place for licensed themes? Even if it's in another galaxy, Rock Raiders show that can easily be reached by this universe. Not to mention all the pop-culture references implying that many of the products LEGO's done licensed themes of do exist as fiction in this RPG storyline, and that's not pretty for the mind to comprehend. Can we just get rid of this idea? I'd suggest just moving this to a parallel universe, but recalling our private conversations, you don't really want to get into that. Andrewnuva199 20:39, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :There's a pun behind LEGO System, hence why I renamed it. Besides, from my readings, our solar system is called just that... "Solar System". Not very creative. Supposedly, "Terran System" is used more in science fiction than a scientific name for our solar system. Since the name "Terran System" is based upon "Terra", or "Earth", a rename of that planet into "LEGO Planet" would sensibly result in the solar system's rename of "LEGO System". :In regards to LEGO Earth, I've always seen it as a separate planet. That's what prevents interactions between LEGO themes and liscenced themes. They're similar planets, but within the same universe, but LEGO Earth is most likely in a separate galaxy (preferably one far away, but not necessarily far, far away, because that's a separate galaxy altogether). I'm not big on parallel universes; the only one that I'm half-willing to accept is the idea of a "Castle Planet Universe" from an old UFO/Fright Knights commercial (and that's only because Castle Planet Universe would definitely not fit any other LEGO canon, so it works best as an alternate universe as opposed to the universe where all LEGO Castle themes exclusively exist, or at least the Fright Knights, Royal Knights, and Dark Forest). :Even so, "galaxy" is tentative. As always, LEGO Planet vs LEGO Earth up to interpretation, and if my views change (and believe me, they have changed over the course of the past ten years; see Adventurers' Island and EXO-FORCE), I can adjust the RPG's facts to work with that. But in a single universe of endless creativity, would we really need to go into alternate dimensions to explore two planets that have similar geography? :If anything, I included the note about LEGO Earth to say, "LEGO Planet is not home to liscenced themes and is therefore not tied to any historical timelines. But what about the liscenced themes? They're over there on LEGO Earth, which would be tied to historical timelines". But, if it's already going to be this controversial with one of this RPG's most open-minded members... --PeabodySam 21:58, February 15, 2011 (UTC)